


Last Chance

by nocturnalstrolls



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Graduation, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalstrolls/pseuds/nocturnalstrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation is a couple of days away and Beca has to get something off her chest before she's ready to leave college behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

Chloe was sitting on the couch listening to whatever story Emily was gushing on and on about. As if she felt Beca looking at her, she turned her head to meet Beca's stormy eyes. Chloe's smile was instant as always but faltered when she saw Beca's slightly panicked expression. The brunette usually did a great job at hiding her emotions from everyone. Chloe had never seemed to care much about that fact, though.

“Is everything alright?” Chloe asked, stopping Emily in mid-sentence. The youngest Bella turned her head to look at who had grabbed the redhead's attention. Beca was awkwardly standing in the doorway, nervously fidgeting with her hands while trying to form sentences in her head. She didn't seem to have much success. All she could do was open her mouth, but no words came out.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. It's not that she wasn't used to Beca having a hard time with words and sentences and generally how to express what's in her head (without the help of music, that is) but, she thinks, she had never seen the tiny brunette quite this terrified. Chloe moved to cross the room to take a closer look at the soon-to-be graduate. That seemed to bring the anxious girl out of whatever rigidity she was in.

“I need to.. uhm... to talk to you...” It came out as more of a question than Beca intended it to be but at least she _said_ something. Chloe gave a slow nod and excused herself to Emily without taking her eyes off of Beca.

“Can we like go to your room? Amy is upstairs and I'd really rather have this conversation without anyone listening in on what I'm saying and it's kind of a private conversation anyway so your room is really the only room with no one there and we can close the door...” Beca stopped herself when she realized that she was rambling.

Chloe simply nodded again and took the brunette's hand to lead her upstairs since Beca didn't show any sign of moving. When the redhead closed the door to her room behind her, she was faced with a pacing Beca who's eyes seemed to land everywhere but on her.

“Beca.” Chloe's voice sounded distinctively alarmed by the brunette's behavior, which made Beca immediately feel sorry. She didn't want to make the redhead worry. She just couldn't help being nervous. Couldn't help feeling as if there wasn't enough air around her. As if someone had stolen her lines and just shoved her on stage. Beca knew what she wanted to say, or rather what she _had_ to say. She had imagined this scenario more than a few times. Had carefully laid out how she was going to tell Chloe what she felt for her. Beca had known that there was a high probability that she would psych out and not be able to say exactly what she meant to say but not being able to say _anything_... Well she hadn't expected that. And quite frankly, it sucked. Beca closed her eyes in a last attempt to order her thoughts.

“You are freaking me out, Beca.” Chloe said quietly.

“Sorry, I'm.. sorry.” Beca let herself fall down on Chloe's bed, burying her head in her hands. A moment later she felt the mattress dip and Chloe's hand on her arm.

“Just talk to me, Becs.” Beca took a deep breath and looked up. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her skin was burning where Chloe was touching her - in a good way, though. Which was kind of the reason why she was so nervous in the first place.

“Okay... I'll try.” Chloe gave her an encouraging smile and a nod to go on.  
“You know that I'm not good with words but... I need to say this. It might take some time for me to get to the point but... just listen, okay? ... and please don't freak out.” The redhead was looking at Beca in confusion but nodded her head 'yes' anyway. “As you know we'll be graduating in less than a week and we'll all be moving out of the Bella house. I'll be going to LA and you'll be... somewhere else.” Chloe still hadn't decided where exactly she wanted to go, yet. That gave Beca at least a flicker of hope that she'll end up somewhere close to her. “You know me better than anyone, Chloe. You know how hard it is for me to let people in. The Bellas are a big deal to me. I've never... I've never had people that were this close to me and having to leave you all behind like this...” Beca's voice broke and Chloe squeezed her hand.

“You know we'll still keep in touch, right? I promise.” She said but the redhead was getting teary-eyed as well.

“I know... I just don't know if that's gonna be enough. I'm going to miss the Bellas so much. It's gonna be _so_ difficult to get used to living without those weirdos in my life. But... I know I'll manage somehow.” Beca took another deep breath before she continued. “I'm just not sure if I can lose you along with them. No. I mean I'm _sure_ that I _can't_.” Beca hadn't realized that she had started crying until Chloe reached out to brush away one of the tears that had escaped.

“Why?” Chloe's voice was barely more than a whisper and she looked sincerely puzzled. Beca wanted to tell her so badly but her mind just wouldn't work, wouldn't make her damn lips move and say it out loud.

So she tried to show it instead.

Beca gave Chloe's hand that was still covering her own a light squeeze. With the other, she reached out to stroke a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear and then placed it lightly on the redhead's neck. She kept her gaze trained on Chloe's baby-blue eyes, searching for any sign of rejection. When she couldn't find one she started to lean in, slowly and hesitantly. She could hear the redhead gasp and feel Chloe's breath on her lips when she gently brushed their noses together. Beca thought she felt her heart give out when she saw that Chloe's eyes had closed. With a lot more confidence than the brunette felt, she kissed her.

The redhead's response was immediate. She leaned in, pressing their bodies incredibly close, while tangling the hand that wasn't intertwined with Beca's in brown curls. Beca felt heat pool in her stomach and when Chloe's tongue slid over her upper lip she couldn't possibly prevent the moan that was trying to break free. Beca met Chloe's tongue with her own, which made the redhead whimper in response. Only the need for air could make the brunette put some distance between her and Chloe.

Both girls were taking deep breaths. Beca was the first to open her eyes. Chloe had a dazzled expression on her face. Her cheeks were a faint red and her lips were slightly swollen. She was _beautiful_. Of course, that was not the first time Beca had noticed that particular circumstance. However, that didn't make it any less overwhelming now - or maybe especially now. Because they had made out. _They had made out_. Oh my god. Beca had kissed Chloe and Chloe _had kissed her back_.

Beca was still looking flabbergasted when the redhead opened her eyes. Apparently, Beca's expression was somehow amusing because Chloe broke out into a fit of giggles.

“What's so funny?”

“ _You_ kiss _me_ and still _you_ are the one looking surprised.” Chloe said, smile still stretched across her face.

“I was more surprised about the response to be honest.” Beca was smiling now, too. Chloe's face softened at the words.

“Anyone ever told you that you're kind of slow on the uptake?” She said, mindlessly caressing Beca's cheek with the hand that had been buried in the brunette's hair just seconds ago. Beca leaned into the touch until she remembered that she had not quite gotten to the point before her mind stopped forming words.

“That was actually not even everything I wanted to say.” Beca's demeanor turned nervous again and Chloe caught both of her hands with her own to keep them from fidgeting.

“You didn't really _say_ that much at the end.” Chloe teased with a small smile playing around her lips.

“I thought since I'm no wordsmith I might as well just try to show you.” Beca said, blushing. “I hope the message kinda came across?” She added.

“I would very much like to hear you say it anyway.” Chloe prompted gently. “Please.”

“Okay... I can do that.” Beca said smiling sheepishly. “Chloe Beale, I am in love with you.” Beca had just enough time to realize how good it felt to have finally said it out loud before she was tackled in a hug by a squealing Chloe and covered with kisses.

“I...” Chloe started between kisses. “...am very much...”, a kiss on Beca's forehead “....in love...”, a kiss on Beca's cheek “....with you...”, a kiss on Beca's nose “...too.” And then she placed a soft kiss to Beca's lips that made the brunette's heart soar. Beca felt like her chest was going to explode - in a good way, always in a good way with Chloe. There was just one thing that she still hadn't said.

Beca reached up to hold Chloe's face. “There's one more thing...” She started hesitantly. Chloe hummed as a sign that she was listening.

“I've been thinking a lot... and even though this-” Beca made a vague hand motion between them “-turned out way better than I expected, we're still graduating in a couple of days and I really don't want to live somewhere where you're not so I wanted to ask you if maybe... do you want to movetoLAwithme?”

“I didn't get that last bit. Did you... just ask me to move to LA with you?” Chloe seemed completely staggered by the question.

“Y-Yes? I mean I know this seems crazy and impulsive but I swear it's not. I really thought about it and we've been living with each other for the past three years anyway so we know that that's not gonna be a problem and I know you said that you didn't know what you wanted to do and where you wanted to go yet so why not LA? I-I mean I'd understand if you say no but I just thought that I really need to at least ask so I know that I trie-.” And suddenly Beca's lips had something better to do.

“I don't think it's crazy, Becs.” Chloe said a little breathlessly when she broke away. “Or maybe it is but I don't care.”

“Is that a yes?” Beca asked smirking.

“That is a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi *waves awkwardly* So this is my first BeChloe fic and I know it's really cheesy but I hope you all liked it. :)  
> constructive criticism is always appreciated btw ^^


End file.
